It's so cold
by HimawariShikadai
Summary: Another lemon about Shikadai and Himawari. Shikahima. Review


It was winter. And winters in kinaha were freezing. My veins felt like ice. I cupped my hands to my face. I was shivering. Shikadai was not far behind me. With his hands in his pockets. His eyes closed. "I knew you were gonna be cold from playing in the snow" Shikadai said smartly. "Dont be so smart" I said back. He grabbed me then put my hands in his pockets. I walked backwards. Melting into him. But until was still shaking in my boots. "Thanks" I was starting to flush. "Oh but it's still so cold, I'm going to my apartment. You can come with if you like" I said nonchalantly. I had a heater. Well a fence. It was vintage and help me make marshmallows and warm up real fast. "Okay" he answered back. I took my hands out of his pockets. I could tell he was cold to. My fingers and thighs where numb. I couldn't feel them what so ever. I slowly approached my apartment. And people looked and glances our way. They thought nothing of it. But some gave winches that I ignored. We where finally there. I put my keys in the door. And let him in. I took of his coat and mine and put them away. And he got matches and life's the former place. Making sure not to burn himself. And we stand there for a second our hands over the fire place. We notice our intresting circumstances. He was at my apartment. Alone, which rarely happens. And it was nice. I look at him for a second. And a state turns into a gaze. And he gazes back at me. Then I broke the gaze. And stood up. "Are you hungry?" I asked. Breaking the silence. He shock his he. I paste for a second. "Oh I'm still cold" I say looking at him. He stands up and starts rubbing my shoulders. "Oh thanks" I say, I flush. And we get closer. And closer. In till we're Inches away from each other. And we kiss. A nice was slow but gental. And we go into an kissing. Section. Not one like when we where younger and play spin the bottle. It was more defined, and young here and there. I nibbled on his lower lip a little. And we both smiled.I slowly caressed his waist. And started to take his shirt off. Layers. Three. And he took off my turtle neck. And my lacie Shropshire. And kissed my neck. He pick me up. And carried me to me room. Yahh, I said in my way up. He put me softly on my bed. I had a grin we looked at each other. For a minute. Out half naked bodies. He was so muscular. And toned. And he enjoyed look at my breast. Then he slowly kissed me. It felt so smooth and fluent. Like water. Settling and rippling. I got up and sat on him. Kissing. And he tried to undo my bra. "It includes from the front" I said. Blushing. But it wasn't quiet. He moved his hands from my back, to my front. And undid it. Oh, know my breast are cold. I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast. He enjoyed playing with them. And so did I. I especially like it when he played with my nipples. It made me moan and giggle. It felt nice to be with him and this way. And i took of his pants, he took off mine. Hairy. Servo tools off his underpants. I've never seen a duck before. But it looked. Strange. I mean it's just there. But, it was Shikadai's. So whatever. I put it in my mouth. I wanted to take him. Somewhere to ecstasy. Instead of starting slow I started kinda fast. Making him grunt. Taking him by surprise. Grunts here. Tennis hit a cord. He started to moan actually pretty loud. Guys usually grunt. Like a short sound. But he was moaning. Like he was presented a master piece. For free. And I slightly sucked. A loud moan. He started breathing really hard. "I-im about to-to c-cum" he said. I giggled and said"Make it a surprise" I said looking up. And then fun, in my mouth. It tasted like, Um, kinda salty, but kinda sweet. I swallowed it. Like a champ. And he flipped me over it was like an ocean down there. And licked. I don't know what he was doing down there. But wow. It kinda tickled. But it made me wet instantly. It was an amazing time. I began slowly moaning. Oh, then he found it. It was my spot. Like kinda by my cult but no. He was driving me crazy. Then I hit my climax. I didn't last long. Geez. Then he started nibbling on my nipples. Making me more wet. Then slowly. Put himself inside of me. It hurt but not that much. I was extremely wet so I guess that helped. Then he slowly started thrusting. I moan. We'll winced in pain and pleasure. And he looked like he was was happy I was happy. And was happy that he was getting laid. And went faster. I moaned really loud. And he grunted. And went really fast. And we cam at th same time. Oh yeah he wore a condom. No babies yet.


End file.
